


Скажи "стоп"

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Скажи "стоп", когда поймешь, что все это дерьмо не для тебя, - жестко улыбаясь, чеканит Дерек, и дергает на себя, впиваясь пальцами в бедро и шею. И ждет, замирая у самых губ. <br/>Стайлз давится смешком и, качая головой, словно загипнотизированный, тихо и легко отвечает, глядя глаза в глаза: <br/> - Не дождешься.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи "стоп"

\- Скажи "стоп", когда поймешь, что все это дерьмо не для тебя, - жестко улыбаясь, чеканит Дерек, и дергает на себя, впиваясь пальцами в бедро и шею. И ждет, замирая у самых губ.  
Стайлз давится смешком и, качая головой, словно загипнотизированный, тихо и легко отвечает, глядя глаза в глаза:  
\- Не дождешься. 

*

Хейла бесит, когда Стайлз говорит слишком много, долго и бессмысленно. Стилински знает это прекрасно и специально провоцирует. В этот раз это треп про африканское племя Химба. Стайлз вдохновенно рассказывает об их женщинах, с красноватой кожей, которая пахнет топленым маслом; о худых коровах, которые могут не пить неделями; о передвижных школах для детей этого племени.  
Хейл терпит почти десять минут, но затем срывается и смотрит злобно алыми глазами альфы, и низко, глухо рычит.  
\- Ты еще сам себя не заебал?  
Стайлз широко ухмыляется. Он полусидит-полулежит на диване, и держит в руках так и недочитанный журнал с комиксами. Хейл сидит за столом перед ноутбуком, напротив, в двух метрах от него, и сверлит злым взглядом. Ухмылка становится еще шире и Стайлз чувствует, как ускоряется собственное сердцебиение, видит, будто со стороны, как расширяются зрачки, слышит, как старательно ровно выдыхает Дерек. Он не оборотень, но все равно слышит его выдох. По венам растекается адреналин и возбуждение, и Стилински раздвигает в приглашении ноги. Подцепив большим пальцем край черной толстовки, отбрасывая на пол ненужный журнал, он облизывает губы и клонит голову набок, хитро щурясь.  
\- Предпочитаю, когда это делаешь ты. 

*

В комнате темно и холодно, и воздух вязкий, тяжелый. Им не надышаться. Стайлзу кажется, что с каждым вдохом в легких оседает дым. Ему мерещится огонь, жар, дым, панические крики и вой людей и оборотней.  
Стайлз кривит губы в бешеной усмешке и жестко, крепко фиксирует свои ноги на пояснице Дерека, и выдыхает:  
\- И это все?  
Дерек глухо, разъяренно рычит и резко толкается в растянутую, растраханную дырку, выбивая из Стайлза весь воздух и довольный хрип-стон-крик.  
\- Вот так, Хейл!  
Одна рука Дерека на шее, другая на бедре. И пальцы обеих сжимаются так сильно, что будут синяки совершенно точно. Стайлз выгибается, подставляется, насаживается на член.  
\- О, да, детка, покажи, как ты меня ненавидишь!... - с усмешкой шепчет-стонет Стилински, ощущая злое возбуждение Дерека. От этого ощущения кружится голова и поджимаются яйца... Чистый, незамутненный кайф. 

Через какое-то время, когда Стайлз готов рыдать от невозможности кончить, Хейл, довольный результатом собственных усилий, выдыхает в губы:  
\- Кончай.  
И Стайлз кончает. Долго и больно, чувствуя, как разбивается и умирает.  
Только так, и никак иначе. 

*

Стайлз смотрит в мутное от пара зеркало и едва заметно, спокойно и удовлетворенно улыбается. Отражение размытое, словно за пеленой тумана, но даже так отчетливо видно фиолетовый отпечаток пальцев на собственной шее. Второй отпечаток – на бедре – почти идеально копирует его собственную ладонь. 

*

\- У тебя больше никогда не будет такого же ебанутого на всю голову, как я, Хейл. Признай это, – насмешливо шепчет он в ухо Дереку, оседлав его бедра. Тот держит ладони на коленях Стайлза, впившись человеческими ногтями в его кожу, и дышит ртом в шею, шумно и горячо.  
Он усмехается:  
\- Самонадеянно.  
\- Иначе бы ничего не было, - облизывая губы, все так же шепчет Стайлз, раскачиваясь на члене Хейла, как на качелях. Вверх – вперед – вниз – назад. Крутит медленно бедрами, насаживаясь, ввинчивая в себя его охуенно толстый, длинный член, с крупной головкой и изгибами вен.  
Дерек цепляется пальцами за его шею и, скользнув второй ладонью по бедру, фиксирует. Стайлз лижет свои губы, глядя в холодные, злые, алые глаза и дышит рвано, едва не поскуливая. Дерек не двигается, Стайлз сходит с ума. Внизу живота скручивается горячей медной проволокой возбуждение и ему не кончить, блядь, ему не кончить, пока его хорошенько не выебут.  
Дерек усмехается. Жестко и зло.  
Тянет лицо к лицу и, прежде чем укусить-поцеловать, прежде чем хорошенько выебать, хрипит уверенно:  
\- У тебя та же проблема, Стайлз. 

*

Проблема Стайлза в том, что он подсел на Хейла, как наркоман на божественно чистый, белый порошок. И это хуево. Он подсел на член Дерека, как гребанный наркоман на кокаин, и ему постоянно мало-мало-мало. Катастрофически, до звона в яйцах, мало. Он не знает, что с этим делать, ведь решения проблемы не существует. Он не может «соскочить» физически, он даже не рассматривает этот вариант. Вместо "стоп, хватит", он снова и снова раздвигает перед Дереком ноги, отгоняет собственные рефлексии к чертовой матери, заглушая их бесконечным бессмысленным трепом. Так проще. Стайлз хорошо умеет забивать на проблемы, и это известный факт. 

*

«Что ж, - думает Стилински, облизываясь и глядя осоловевшими глазами на цепи, которые прилаживает Хейл к кровати и его запястьям, а затем к лодыжкам. – Что ж, я всегда могу сказать "стоп", решив, что все это дерьмо не для меня». 

Стайлз ловит жадный, голодный взгляд Хейла и улыбается, словно сумасшедший, в приглашении раздвигая перед ним колени. 

*

Стайлз никогда не скажет «стоп», и они оба это знают.


End file.
